


Only You Can Save My Soul

by you_will_see_purpose



Category: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Blurryface, Break Up, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Grinding, Hearing Voices, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, PLEASE READ TAGS, Panic Attacks, Sad with a Happy Ending, Saved by Josh Dun, Schizophrenia, Sharing Clothes, Shopping, Smut, Suicide Attempt, insane, sorry Mum, stay safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 10,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_will_see_purpose/pseuds/you_will_see_purpose
Summary: “Every story has an end, but in life every ending is just a new beginning,”
That's what they all told him after it happened. They told him it would be okay, there were other girls they said, it was for the better they said.  They told him to move on.
Inside his head he laughs at them, "if only it was that easy..."
Tyler Joseph has his whole being shattered by the girl of his dreams, and she blames him.  The darkness swallows him whole.  Dark hands rake his body.  Faceless voices call to him.  
And then, late on a Friday night he finds himself standing on the edge of a bridge, peering into its dark depths.
By then two headlights rolled up behind him and his life was changed by a boy with wild red hair and coffee coloured eyes.





	1. Too Afraid to Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a long pic and will definitely have more chapters. I'm going to try and update daily so stick around and I'll sing you pretty sounds...

 

Tyler Joseph has been dating Jenna Black for nearly two years now.  They were happy together and everyone was getting ready for the big moment when Tyler would get down on a suit-clad knee and pull a diamond out of his back pocket.  They had been through so much together, fights, big or small, arguments, long or short but had stuck through it all and come out of it holding their heads high. But Tyler has been having second thoughts, cold feet.  Wedding bells sound like alarms and every time he walks past a jewellers store he shudders.  He's not ready, he never has been.  And now he's worried he never will be.  What if Jenna isn't _the one?_ What if Jenna think Tyler isn't _the one?_ Are either of them ready for commitment?

It was half past twelve on a Sunday night and Tyler Joseph is sleeping.

To onlookers he may look calm but a million thoughts are racing around his head, his brain is ticking and through the fuzz of his half-awake, half-asleep daze he can see everything falling into place.  And it's not a pretty sight.

Smashing ornaments, chairs being pushed over, carefully hung photographs smashed on the floor, barbaric insults flying across the room at a cowering, brown haired man.  Insults being thrown at him from his world, his everything, his _Jenna._

It's one o'clock on a Monday morning and Tyler Joseph jolts awake from a vivid nightmare.  He rolls onto his side and stares into the face of his girlfriend.  Her eyelashes brush against her thin cheeks and her blonde hair frames her beautiful face perfectly.  A strand of the golden silk falls over her face and Tyler reaches out to tuck it behind her ear agin but suddenly everything seems strange.  He shouldn't be doing this.  This doesn't feel natural.  Sleeping in the same bed as a girl no longer seems natural.  

He rolls over onto the other side of the bed and sits up quickly, grabbing the sheets at the sudden dizziness in his head.  He stands and treads carefully into the bathroom before standing at the sink, staring into his reflection in the mirror.  

_Is this real?  Am I actually going to do this? Is this really happening?_

It's two o'clock on a Monday morning and Tyler Joseph finally finds comfort on the couch in his living room.

It's six o'clock on a Monday morning and Tyler Joseph feels another body slipping onto the couch to hug him.

It's half past six on a Monday morning when Tyler Joseph has the courage to untangle himself from the other body.

It's quarter to seven on a Monday morning when he wakes the other body up.

He refuses the hug.

He refuses the kiss.

He leads her by her wrist (not hand) to their kitchen table and sits her down.

He lets go of her wrist and reaches into his back pocket.

Her face lights up and Tyler Joseph nearly feels like crying.

It's seven o'clock on a Monday morning when Tyler Joseph finally slides the note across the table to her.

There is no smashing of ornaments, no photos are shattered, no insults are thrown.  The words hang in the air and the world slows down and the tension suffocates him.

Waves of disappointment crash over her face.  Tears well up in her eyes, and the same happens to him, temporarily blinding himself.

It's quarter past seven on a Monday morning when she leaves the table.

It's eight o'clock on a Monday morning when the front door slams.

It's nine o'clock on a Monday morning and Tyler Joseph is left staring at his hands and the scrap of paper with the deadly words written on it.

The words he was too cowardly to say.

_"I don't love you anymore."_


	2. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again internet

He didn't know how long he had sat at that table after she left. It might've been days, hours or even just mere minutes. His brain had stopped processing the feeling of time passing and everything else around him. The mail man came and knocked at the door. Tyler Joseph didn't move.   
The milkman came and knocked at the door. Tyler Joseph sat as statue-like as ever.   
The phone rang, a shrill sharp burst of noise. Tyler Joseph still focused his eyes on the bare wall in front of him.   
The paperboy came and knocked at the door. Tyler Joseph once again let it go unanswered.

He had been sitting there for over an hour now. Still in the same position she left him. Silent rivulets of tears running down his pale face. He stared at his hands, the wall, the intricate designs on the chair pillow he was sitting upon. He looked anywhere but at what was left of the note. The five words that changed his world. These words had been ripped to pieces and were currently lying on the ground at his feet.

He knew exactly what to do. Knew exactly why he broke up with her. Knew exactly why he doesn't love her anymore. But what can he do about it?

 _Nothing_ he thought to himself. _You can't do anything._

But he could. He could do oh so many things. Things that made his heart race, things that made his stomach curl into knots, things that could kill him, things that could let him live.

He had a choice. The only difference between dying and living is trying. But that was the unanswered question. Did he want to try? Did he want to go through all of this heartbreak again? How many times can you be shattered and glued together again before you collapse? But was there hope? Was there a hopeful undertone? Was there someone else? Someone who would love for him and care for him, just as Jenna had so loyally done. But would he, Tyler Joseph, find himself caring for them to?

He had made his decision and his path was clearly set out in front of him. It wasn't going to be a stroll in the park. It wasn't going to be easy. Metaphorically he would be climbing up a mountain face. But once he got to the top, oh once he got up there, everything would be so so much better.

Silently he stood up from the table. His back hurt from his seating position and he had a splitting headache. But with an tense silence he walked out of the kitchen. He walked out of the house. He had a plan. And when Tyler Joseph has a plan, it is most probably a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He is a man with a plan


	3. Madhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Tyler. What have you done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad plan bad plan bad plan!!!

Arriving at his parents house on an early Monday morning turned out to not be the best idea Tyler Joseph has ever had. To add to this, it was nearly exactly a year after he stormed out in rage, screaming that he could do what he wanted, that he was chained to nobody and he never would be. So when his father answered the door, Tyler was already expecting the worse. To be turned away. Shouted at. Being slapped was even a thought that drifted through his panic-stricken mind. Being pulled into a huge bear hug however was not expected. At all.

Tyler Joseph stood as stiff as a board for a moment before his body relaxed and he melted into the hug. He needed this. He didn't care that his dad was hugging him to tight. Didn't care that their were people on the street watching with curious eyes. Didn't care that he was crying again. Didn't have a care in the world.

After a moment of reunion he peered over his fathers shoulder to his mother standing in the hallway, tears running down her face that had shock etched into it.

His father let go of him and silently let him into the house. Silence hung in the air and tension was once again building up in the atmosphere. His jacket was taken off him and he quietly walked into the living room of his family home.

He sat down at the couch that he had sat on every Saturday of his childhood, staring at the television screen. There was a cup of coffee sitting on the table nearby. There were photos on the walls, the mantle piece. They all depicted a joyful Tyler Joseph, a young Tyler Joseph, a _free_ Tyler Joseph. Tyler Joseph with a puppy. Tyler Joseph surrounded by friends and family, crookedly grinning down at a huge birthday cake. Tyler Joseph and his siblings, standing hand in hand at the local beach. Happy. Not a care in the world.

Words hung in the air. Awkward conversation starters were devoured by the silence. Tyler Joseph was once again staring at his hands. Shy. Broken. Weighed down by the world.

"Jenna and I," he started. "Jenna and I have broke up. It's...it's over."

The familiar disappointed looks appeared on his parents faces but were quickly replaced by looks of guilt and sadness.

It was silent again.

"Why?" his mother said, her voice barely audible.

"Why?" he said. "Why?"

And then he began to laugh. It was a bubbly, happy laugh. It wasn't an embarrassed laugh. It was loud. It was rough. It was the laugh of someone who lost their mind. An insane laugh.

His parents looked on in shock, in slight fear and sat further back in their seats, as far away from their son as physically possible.


	4. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mentions of self harm so please read with caution. You can skip to the next chapter if you like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay Safe  
> Stay Low  
> Stay Alive

After his outbreak of maniacal laughter came the tears. Streams, rivers, waterfalls, oceans pouring out of his eyes, dousing his skin in their salty sweetness.

He put his head in his hands, body shaking, heart breaking. Warm hands rubbed soothing circles onto his freezing back. Warm tissues were placed in his hands, rubbed over his frozen nose. Warm gestures and comments were made, softening and warming up his cold, broken soul.

The next few hours raced past in a blur. Tissues. Tears. Soup. Tears. A black and white movie. Scrolling through old photos. More tears. Talking, mumbling incoherent phrases. A small meal. Saying goodnight. Tears. Hugs. Shuffling upstairs. Bed. Tears. Bathroom. Mirror. Now.

He stared at himself in his old bathroom mirror. Everything was still there, exactly as he left it. Untouched. It was as if time had frozen still. He looked in the secret pocket under the sink. For years this small hidden gap in between had been Tyler's secret spot, useful for hiding his treasures. He cautiously reached in and gasped when his hand met a cold, sharp surface.

They were still there.

He kneeled down, and peered into the pocket. Yes, there they were. Shining bright in the dim moonlight that filled the room. He hadn't seen these in ages.

Carefully, ever so carefully, Tyler Joseph reached in and grabbed them by the handles and, one by one, brought them out, precariously placing them on the edge of the sink until they were all lying out, side by side.

Tyler Joseph picked up a razor, carefully turning it round in his hands, inspecting its every detail. It was his fathers, they all were, before he had stole them and hidden them here.

He would often do this in his teenage years when everything became too much. Sitting in the moonlight, tracing diverse patterns into his delicate skin, leaving behind faint marks.

He was always careful to never leave deep scars, they came hand in hand with curious and worried questions. But now, in the light of the moon he could. He could do what he wanted. Who was going to stop him? He didn't have to take orders from his parents. Didn't have to worry about Jenna seeing them.

_Jenna_ he spat out the name in hate. _Why should he think about Jenna?_

He stood up and stared at himself in the mirror. Two soulless eyes stared back.

He picked up the nearest razor. Rolled up his sleeves.

Down in the kitchen, cries of muffled laughter was heard from bathroom.


	5. Spinning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This also contains mentions of self harm so please be safe. 
> 
> Xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay Safe

The marks on his skin were not as deep as first expected but the flow of crimson red from his arm led Tyler to believe otherwise.

His parents didn't ever seem to leave the house, never seemed to leave him in peace. He was always being watched by unknowing eyes. Monitored even, as if he was in some high security prison. But then, after two weeks, when the marks had faded into pale, almost invisible lines, his parents finally left him alone. He felt like jumping for joy, or laughing. So he did both and unstable laughter rang throughout the house.

He ran upstairs, like an excited child, and straight to the bathroom. To his secret spot. His moonlit treasures. But they weren't there.   
They were gone.

Waves of panic crashed over him. Had his parents found them? Is that why they left the house? To get a doctor? To get the police? Had they been stolen? Was there someone else in the house?  
Thoughts were shutting around his head and alarm bells sounded in his ears.

But then he heard it. A slow, deep, throaty laugh, coming from right behind him.

Tyler Joseph spun around, but was faced with an empty space.

The laughter sounded again, this time it came from somewhere on his right, inside the bath.

With shaking hands he pulled back the shower curtain. Nothing. Nothing was there.

"Hello? Mom? Dad?" he cautiously called out.

Laughter was heard again and he felt a cold breath tickle the back of his neck.

"No ones home Tyler" said the voice, drawing out the name Tyler in one long syllable. "Just me, and you" it whispered, sending shivers down Tyler's spine.

"Who-?" Tyler started but an invisible hand wrapped around his mouth and he screamed out a muffled shriek in shock.

"Shh" the invisible creature said, "we don't want anyone knowing I'm here do we?"

Tyler's eyes widened in shocked as he grasped at the invisible hand over his mouth, preventing him from talking. But the creatures grip was strong, and he gave up, slumping backwards against the wall.

"We're going to make a little deal, me and you," the faceless voice murmured, "and if you disobey...? Well I can make you can play with my little toys..."

Tyler's eyes widened in shock as he imagined invisible hands slicing into his body, brandishing invisible knives, drawing crimson colours on his skin.

The voice gave a low chuckle at his expression, "I'm going to take my hand away now. If you speak I'll kill you. Don't think I won't."

Tyler nodded his head so fast he thought he would break his neck, tears once again running down his face.

And then suddenly he could breathe again. A dead weight was lifted from over his mouth. But he wasn't free.

"Ah. That's better, now you can speak." the voice continued. "Now you can tell me all your secrets," an invisible mouth whispered into Tyler's ear.

"Who are you?" Tyler asked, choosing his words carelessly.

The invisible creature gave another low laugh.

"You don't need to know, but I care about what you think" he started.

"I said, what is your name?" Tyler foolishly asked again. As soon as the words left his lips, a sharp pain spread from his wrist to his fingers. His hand was covered in a sickly smelling colour.

" ~~Blurryface~~ "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I care what you think


	6. Faceless Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooo

~~"My names Blurryface...~~ "

The voice crackled through the room like a broken radio, gushing with mad words, pointless curses.

~~"And I care what you think..."~~

Tyler Joseph lay asleep on the bed in the middle of the room. The verses of song gushed over his head. He had put up with countless songs, countless insults thrown at him over the past few days.

" ~~Useless~~ " the voice said.

" ~~Ugly~~ " it repeated.

" ~~Worthless~~ " it whispered.

~~"Nobody loves you..."~~

The voice had left him crying, screaming, voice hoarse, praying for anything to cure him.

He was being cracked apart, slowly but surely, the Blurryface voice was killing him, driving him to insanity.

It followed him around his house. It whispered in his ear at night. Tyler distanced himself from his parents, from his friends, neighbours. He had torn himself away from the outside world, cocooning himself in his bedroom, constantly scratching lyrics, words, poems into a black notebook.

"You say things with your mouth cobwebs and flies come out"

"Somebody catch my breath"

"Nothing kills a man faster than his own head"

But in the end, all these lyrics, phrases, diary entries were destroyed. Tyler would wake up in the mornings to find them ripped to shreds, scattered across the room, burnt, dropping with water. All of them. Ruined.

At first Tyler had blamed Blurry, but the longer he let the faceless monster into his mind, the more he doubted himself. Was he the one who had destroyed them? Was it him who had smashed all the photo frames? Did he tear his pillows to shreds?

He didn't obviously, but he thought he had, and no one could persuade him otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au revoir


	7. Dark Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning ⚠️!!!! Contains mentions of suicide be safe read warnings xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, been really busy lately

Tyler tread along the street in utter silence. He didn't know what he was doing, but his feet seemed to have a destined destination and they were taking themselves there.

It was midnight. The stars were dimly twinkled above him, littered across the sky. The moon hung overhead, its glow lighting up the path ahead of him.

He had left Blurryface behind, far far behind. His house was loud nowadays. Too loud. His parents didn't notice, visitors didn't notice. Tyler noticed though. The way how the tiniest whisper sounded like a thunderclap and how the minuscule squeak of a floorboard sounded like a gunshot. His house was shrouded in noise, wrapped up in a ball of screaming demons and unearthly yells.

So he left. He walked right out the door, past his parents bedroom, down the stairs, through the hall and right out the door. It wasn't exactly a movie moment, he didn't suddenly feel _free_ , angels didn't sing his praises and no one was there to clap. But he felt _different_. It was a floaty feeling and he felt that whatever he was going to do would be right. Whatever he was going to do would have a butterfly effect on the world, slowly solving everyone's problems. What he didn't know is the fact that it would just cause them.

So that's how Tyler came to be walking down the street at midnight.

That's how Tyler came to be walking past the river.

That's how Tyler came to be standing by the bridge.

That's how Tyler came to be sitting on the edge of the bridge, leaning down and staring into the dark, murky waters that swirled past far below.

That's how Tyler Joseph, aged 19, from Columbus, Ohio, came to be standing on the edge of a bridge at midnight, whispering to himself.

"And I care what you think"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for sticking around xxxx


	8. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of suicide. 
> 
> Stay Safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeeechhhhh

He was standing on the edge of the St Matthews bridge. He was ready. Ready to leave this world. Take away the pain, the suffering, the questions, the prying, the voices. Ready to leave Blurryface in this world. Ready to drift away from a lifeless mess of limbs and skeleton bones. Ready for a better life. 

He stepped forward and then everything went in slow motion. 

He was falling.   
He went down  
Down  
Down  
Down.   
But then he stopped falling.   
He was hanging meters off the ground and an arm was wrapped around his.   
Then he was being hauled up.   
Up into the light.   
Up into the world again.   
Up into the pain and the suffering.   
And then he was back on the pavement.   
Before long he was screaming, screaming and crying at the top of his lungs.   
And being pulled into a strangers arms.   
And he was pushing away, trying to scramble back to the edge, back to dark, dark waters.   
But strong arms held him in place and he was beaten.   
Strong arms held him.   
Soothing words were whispered to him.   
His hair was stroked.   
He was lifted up.   
He was placed in the front seat of a running car.   
Blankets swathed his battling body.   
And he was falling, eyes drooping, small yawns escaping him.   
And he was gone, disappearing into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is this mystery man?
> 
> Josh obvs lol


	9. Lost Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh's pov people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clap Clap

**Josh's P.O.V**

 

It was late on a Sunday night and Joshua William Dun was driving through the darkened streets of Columbus, Ohio.

It was a regular thing for him to do. Sometimes, when his empty home felt to quiet, he would grab the keys for his battered old car and drive around his hometown, in the dark.

But tonight was different. Tonight his empty house was no longer empty.

He had been driving past the bridge when he first saw him. He was only a silhouette in the flickering glow of the street lamps and his arms were spread, almost like wings, as if he was going to suddenly take flight.

The next few minutes felt like hours to Josh.

All his brain processed was _him him him_.

The boy that tried to launch himself off a bridge.

The boy whose wings had broken.

The boy who had nearly _died_ tonight.

Josh saw him turn around as he went to jump and he stumbled slightly before leaning forwards.

And then Josh was leaping out and wrapping his hand around a slim arm and pulling an even slimmer body over the side of the bridge.

The small frame pushed against his chest as Josh pulled him into an embrace.

"n-no! letme go! i wanna- i have to! you have to let me go!" the boy fell to the ground and broke down into loud, heart breaking sobs.

Josh cautiously placed his hand on the shaking boys back, and now he was pulling him into a warm hug.

"wh-why d-didn't you lemme g-go," the kid wept, burying his face in his hands. "i want to d-die. i need t-to die."

"Shhh," Josh whispered into his ear, "no no no baby, no."

The boy jumped at the pet name but Josh ignored it and continued to rub soothing circles into his back, bringing his fingers up to curl into the boys hair, stroking it in time with his breathing.

"There there c'mon angel, everything's okay now. I've got you," he whispered. "Will you let me take you back to my house?"

The boys head jerked up suddenly and he began to push away

"Please don't hurt me, please,"

Josh opened his mouth to reply when a car passed by the pair, its gloomy headlights illuminating both their faces, and that's when Josh saw the bruises littering tyler's face and upper body.

His breathing hitched.

This lost boy was gorgeous.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clip Clap Clip


	10. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS FLUFF AND ALSO IT ISNT FLUFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF

Joshes car was warm.  
Joshes house was warm.  
Josh in general, was warm. 

Tyler was pretty sure that Josh must be an angel. As he silently lay across all three of the back seats of Josh's car, with Josh's outstretched arm wrapping around the drivers seat and his hand carefully stroking his hair, he was absolutely certain that this boy was from heaven. With this thought in his head, Tyler Joseph fell into a deep sleep. 

When he woke up, he was flying. Literally. He had been scooped up in Josh's arms and was currently cradled in them, face nosing against the fabric of his shirt, body trembling ever so slightly as the angel boy breathed. Tyler closed his eyes again. 

He opened them again when he felt an arm disappear from under his knees and heard a hand fiddling with a door lock.  
To onlookers, it seemed that Josh was trying to perform a complicated balancing act, with a sleepy Tyler balanced on a knee, a soft hand supporting his head and another hand trying to fiddle with a door knob. 

Josh looked down at Tyler with warm eyes and, seeing that he was awake, smiled gently at him and his fingers (that were currently entwined in Tyler's hair) started to rub themselves against Tyler's fluffy head, massaging him in some sense. 

Tyler leaned back, as far as he could without tumbling out of Josh's strong arms and sighed in content. 

Pleased with his efforts, Josh smiled again and continued to fiddle with the keys. 

Finally the door was open and Josh stepped inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT REALLY FLUFF
> 
> Sorry it's so short also TANK U SO MUCH FOR LOVELY WORDS THAT U LEAVE IN THE COMMENTS U R ALL MAKING ME CRI
> 
> I AM BRILLIANT AT SPELING


	11. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo soup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are we all today

Josh's house was more like a home than just a building. It was decorated with quirky little ornaments and photo frames hung on the wall. The embers of a fire crackled in his fireplace. It was a picturesque home, like it had been stolen from the front of a Christmas card. Tyler sat on one of the three stools that sat by his breakfast bench, still in a daze, wondering how the Josh boy could pay for all this. 

Said "Josh boy" was currently standing behind a stove, staring into a bubbling pot and occasionally stirring it, while throwing small glances at Tyler. 

They hadn't spoken much since they had come in. Josh had lay Tyler down on the couch, and then offered him food. 

"You said you're stomach hurt," he had said, "right?"

"Yes" Tyler had squeaked out in return, still uncertain of the red haired mans intentions. 

"Hey hey it's okay Tyler," Josh quickly replied, sensing the apprehension in his voice, "don't worry, I promise I won't do anything you don't want me to. You can trust me." 

"M'kay," Tyler mumbled under his breath, which hitched when Josh put a comforting hand on his side, just above his hip. 

"I can make soup if you want," Josh said, hand still rubbing circles on Tyler's bare skin, where his shirt had ridden up. "There's a recipe somewhere, I can try find it for you."

Tyler felt his heart overflow, Josh had only known him for less than an hour and was already being kinder to him than most people he knew. Tears sprang to eyes and he quickly sat up, scrubbing at his overflowing eyes with his hoodie sleeve. 

"Oh baby, sweetheart, don't cry," Josh whispered, engulfing Tyler in a hug and running his hands through the boys hair. "Don't cry baby don't cry," he murmured. 

And he didn't. He stopped crying. He was okay, everything would be okay, he was safe. He was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u are well
> 
> TBH I'm freaking exhausted  
> SOMEONE GET ME A BED  
> wait I always feel like this nevermibd


	12. Bandages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of self harm stay safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look whose back back back back again

Once Tyler had calmed down and Josh had released him from his bone-crushing grip they sat apart, not breaking eye contact for a few breathtaking minutes. 

"The soup will probably be ready soon," Josh started, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. 

Tyler hummed in reply and Josh used this as an excuse to stand up off the couch and make his way to the kitchen. 

Tyler shuffled along behind him, not being able to contain the wince as he stood up. 

Josh spun around in surprise. "Oh my I'm so sorry! You're hurt! Aren't you? Your hurt?" 

His mocha eyes were wide with panic and Tyler blushed, not wanting to cause a fuss. 

"Yeah...I sorta am but it's o-" he started before being suddenly cut off by Josh's hands around his waist, tugging him towards the kitchen counter. He was picked up again and plopped down again seconds later on the kitchen top.

Josh rested his hands on Tyler's legs, absently tracing small circles on his legs. 

"So where does it hurt then?..." he stated suddenly, still staring at Tyler's legs. 

"Uhh...uhh..." Tyler knew exactly where it hurt. On the inside of his thighs, where he had drawn a huge line across his leg the night before. And there were more of these lines on his arms.  
And his chest.  
And his neck. 

He decided the safest option was to Josh about the ones on his arms. 

What he didn't know is that Josh would notice the ones on his neck when he was pulling off his hoodie. 

He also didn't know that Josh would insist on treating the ones on his neck. And led to Josh working his way down his arm, before noticing the ones on his chest. 

He toyed at the bottom of Tyler's shirt, silently asking permission. Tyler have a shaky breath, but nodded, and Josh lifted his shirt off, exposing pale white skin, littered with ugly scars. Some were thick, some where thin. Josh dabbed (authors note- DAB-) them with antiseptic and bandaged them up. Tyler sat through the whole thing, eyes squeezed shut, clenching his jaw whenever the sting of the antiseptic became too painful to bear. But that's when Josh would feel Tyler's body tense underneath his hands, and he would stop, hands wrapping around fragile arms or running themselves down skinny sides. 

And that's when Tyler knew he was safe. Covered in bandages and bruises? Yes. Shaking and blushing? Yes. Starving? Yes. But safe? Definitely. Definitely safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josh- Tyler no  
> Josh- No!!  
> Tyler- dabdabdabdabdabdabdab  
> Josh- my god


	13. Wide Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back back back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again gain gain

Tyler Joseph was wide awake, in the middle of the night, in a cosy little house on the outskirts of Columbus, Ohio.

Josh Dun was nowhere near being wide awake, he was sleeping in the middle of the night, in _his_ cosy little house on the outskirts of Columbus, Ohio.

They were both in seperate rooms, Josh in his bedroom and Tyler in the guest room, which Josh had insisted he called his own.

The past few hours had been an awkward, embarrassing yet needed struggle for Tyler, after all, this Josh boy was _extremely_ hot.

For Josh the past few hours had also been awkward and embarrassing, because Tyler was obviously _extremely_ cute and it was extremely hard to tear your eyes away from him.

After Josh had finished patching up Tyler, he had literally spoon fed him soup, as Tyler seemed to tired and incapable to do anything but drowsily mumble "thank you's" and "you don't have to do this." But Josh, being the boy he is, just smiled and continued lifting spoonfuls of soup into Tyler's mouth.   
Once Tyler had almost fallen asleep in his seat, Josh had once again easily lifted his too skinny, too skeletal frame in his strong arms.   
Tyler's head lolled back and his mouth was ever so slightly open, showing a glint of squinty white teeth. He blinked, staring up at Josh carrying him and did nothing except relax and push his face further into Joshes shirt.   
"Mhmm," he incoherently mumbled.   
"Shh baby boy, shh, it's okay I'm taking you upstairs," Josh said, stroking his hair as he held the small boy in his arm.   
He heard Tyler sigh in his arms then felt him nuzzle his head into his chest.   
In the mere minutes it took Josh to get upstairs Tyler was asleep, mouth open and snoring slightly. 

He silently opened the door to the ~~guest room~~ Tyler's room and shifted the duvet back, placing Tyler on the bare bed. 

He took off the boys shoes, Tyler's feet twitching ever so slightly, he must be ticklish (and Josh did not just store that information in his brain to keep and remember forever)  
He pulled the duvet back over Tyler, engulfing his body in blankets and covers. Tyler shuffled deeper under the mountain of blankets, until only a small tuft of hair was peeking out the top. Josh stood back, chuckling slightly.   
He left the room, and proceeded to collapse onto his own bed, falling asleep within seconds.

  
But now it was a few hours later, and only Tyler was awake, lying in the dark, in an unfamiliar home, alone.   
He didn't know whether he felt scared or relieved but either way, he found himself wandering into Josh's room, silently collapsing on Josh's bed, and wrapping his arms around Josh's body.

Within a few minutes, Tyler Joseph was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell a fren fren fren


	14. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorrrryyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops

Josh wasn't surprised to feel another body ~~lying next~~ to on top of him the next morning.   
He had predicted Tyler to crawl in during the night, seeking warmth. And warmth he found, Josh was sweating like hell and too scared to move in case he woke up the sleeping kid in his arms.   
Tyler's face was pressed against his neck, and his warm breath was ticklish and Josh had to fight the urge to not laugh.   
He looked down. Sunlight was drifting through the partially opened curtains and bathing the pair in a warm light. Tyler's features glowed in the morning sunshine, his tanned skin turning copper, his eyelashes creating long shadows over his cheeks, his lips as pastel pink and soft looking as ever. Josh smiled and moved his arm to rest his hand on the small of Tyler's back and nosed his face in his fluffy hair, promptly falling asleep again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it's so short I've had horrible writers block lately and really stressed all the time   
> Nnngghhhhhhhnnnggg


	15. Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bacccckkkk!
> 
> Lmao no one remembers me do they? :')

Tyler on the other hand was extremely surprised to find himself ~~lying next to~~ on top of another person in the morning.

He pushed himself up with his forearms, but was pulled down again by an unexpectedly heavy weight on his back. He turned his head around, swallowing a gasp when he saw a strong hand holding him in place. His eyes followed the hand up to a tattooed wrist and then travelled up a tattooed, colourful arm, which then led to a strong set of shoulders, and a long neck, eventually landing on a face with cotton candy hair and C Major lips.   
"Josh is a cute sleeper," Tyler's brain immediately calculated. Trying to get rid of the warm blush that was creeping up his neck, Tyler carefully tried to extract himself from Josh's grip.   
"He really is pretty cute," Tyler thought aloud as he finally stood up from the bed.   
"I'm pretty what?" a groggy voice whispered.   
Tyler gasped. Josh was awake?   
"Uhhh...i...," Tyler swallowed thickly, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat and then proceeded to sprint out of the room, much to Josh's worry and disappointment.   
  
|-/

"Tyler?" he cautiously said, carefully knocking on the guest Tyler's bedroom.   
"Tyler...?" he said, poking his head round the door. "Ty what are you doing Angel?"  
Said Tyler blushed crimson red at the nicknames and mumbled something under his breath.   
"Aw," Josh continued, taking Tyler's embarrassed silence as a permission to fully come into the room. He felt Tyler's sleepy eyes scanned over his body, taking in his sleep-tousled hair, his toned arms and the fact that he was only in boxers and a tshirt, bearing the famous logo "NASA."   
He kneeled down by the small boy sitting on the bed. Taking his hands in his, Josh stared up at Tyler, not breaking eye contact until Tyler caught his gaze.   
"Hey."  
"H-hey," Tyler replied, shaking ever so slightly.   
"Look you don't have to w-" Josh started before being interrupted by the uptight Tyler.   
"I know okay? Look I think your cute okay? You weren't supposed to find out. You can probably guess what my illness is by now and you can kick me out because you must be uncomfortable and I'm sorry for wasting your time and I'll pay you back for everything you've paid for me and I'm sorry for-"   
But he was quickly caught short of his rambles with a small "mmph" sound as Josh......


	16. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10+ comments and I'll kiss my crush (never done it before, how bad can it be?)

In his entire life, leading up to this moment, Tyler had only kissed three people.   
Jenna Black, his late girlfriend.   
Brendon Something, a boy he had experimented with in his teenage years (he had forgotten his last name. Curie? Uray? Who knows.)   
And someone else, (but we'll get to that part later on.)   
He had never enjoyed kissing and he was 16 when he realised that he didn't like kissing girls. Girls lips were always too smooth, too sticky, too wet and disgusting and just...too girly in general.

Brendon was the lucky guy to show Tyler what it was like to kiss another boy. At first it felt unnatural, it would after kissing girls your whole life. But Brendon wasn't perfect, and Tyler wasn't perfect either. Brendon's lips were chapped and faded, and Tyler soon left him. It wasn't like Brendon was phased by this breakup, he began dating another guy (Dallon? I think it was Dallon) a few weeks later.

But Tyler was picky. He wanted someone whose lips weren't sticky and covered in gloss, someone whose lips weren't chapped and faded, someone who didn't treat him like a ragdoll, someone who didn't play rough.

No.

This dream person had to be slow, but not too slow. Fast, but not moving too quickly. Someone who would carefully held Tyler's head in place, would carefully stroke his fingers up and down Tyler's bare arms. Someone whose eyes would ask permission before their lips acted. Someone who didn't expect anything more from him.

Josh was that someone.   
  
|-/

As his hand came up to carefully cradle Tyler's face, his mocha brown eyes silently asked permission. Tyler's pleading eyes were the best answer he could've got. Tyler leaned his cheek into Joshes touch, closing his eyes briefly, before they burst open again in pure joy at the feeling of Josh's lips against his. Josh smiled into the kiss, and cradled Tyler's head into a more comfortable position, gently tugging at his hair. He didn't move too fast, and he didn't move too slow either. His lips tasted sugary, as if he had just finished eating a sweet and they felt brilliant against Tyler's. Everything in his mind was exploding into an array of colours and he never knew a human was capable of being so happy. It was like two missing jigsaw pieces had finally fitted together.

They finally pulled apart, chuckling breathlessly as their noses bumped together.

" _Eskimo kisses_ ," Tyler's brain supplied.   
"Was that okay?" Josh asked uncertainty, his breath blowing gently across Tyler's face. 

"More than okay."


	17. Syrup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I hate u guys for making me kiss my crush (jks love u all)  
> Haven't done it yet...I will, probably this weekend...

Tyler smiled, genuine and pure, crooked teeth shining in the early morning light. It was the first time he had been truly happy in a long time. Josh still hadn't taken his hands away from Tyler's head and his fingers were carding through the younger boys hair. Their faces were still only inches apart.

Tyler didn't know how long they stayed like that, until a loud rumbling grumble sounded from his stomach. Josh giggled and Tyler swore that was the most heavenly thing he had ever heard. He took a hand out of Tyler's fluffy hair and poked the boys tummy, "Someone's a little hungry aren't they? Better get this baby fed hmm?" he said, smile plastered on his face.  
Tyler blushed crimson, he didn't think he'd ever get used to these nicknames. Josh stood up and Tyler looked up at him, tilting his head slightly in confusion.  
"Well cmon then, you're adorable but there's no way you're eating breakfast in bed!" Josh stated, laughing again at Tyler's worried expression. He ruffled his hair, "Pancakes or waffles?"

**|-/**

"Told you I was a good chef," Josh pointed out.  
"Never doubted you," Tyler replied through a mouthful of waffles. 

They were seated at Joshs breakfast bench again which had a gorgeous view of the city below. Tyler hadn't noticed that the night before.

Josh had treated Tyler to a batch of warm waffles, even making the effort to add in food colouring, giving them a light green colour. Tyler thought it was creative. Josh thought it looked like someone had thrown up in the batter.

He took another bite out of the delicious breakfast and Josh chuckled slightly, before looking down out his plate in embarrassment.

  
"What?" Tyler said, spitting crumbs everywhere.

  
"You've got a bit of syrup," he said, gesturing to his cheek.

  
"Oh," Tyler murmured, face burning with embarrassment. He scrubbed at his face to try get rid of the sticky mess.

  
"No-other cheek. Nope, look it's just-right there! Down a bit, to the left a bit, no!" Josh collapsed into laughter again, overcome by Tyler's frustrated expression as he desperately tried to find the splatter of syrup.

  
"Look, I'll get it," Josh offered and, leaning closer, pressed his lips to Tyler's cheek, effectively kissing away the sugar. Tyler blushed bright red and began stuttering out a "thank you" when Josh pulled away, licking his lips, smirking like he knew something that Tyler didn't.

  
"There was no syrup, I just couldn't withhold kissing you for much longer."


	18. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy 
> 
> I have an instagram account where i post tøp related art if u wanted to check it out??
> 
> @an_angel_fallen_down_

It had been Josh's idea to go shopping for Tyler. Although warm and comfortable, the spare room resembled more of a hotel room than a personal bedroom. Even though he pleaded and tried to talk Josh out of buying him more stuff, Tyler was extremely excited for the small excursion to the local shopping centre.

As a child he had been loved but given the least possible. His parents had always been too busy with their own life's to buy Tyler the new toy he had been fawning over or even the delicious looking cakes in the bakery window. He had never had much bought for him and he began to worry how far Josh was willing to go for him and, how would he afford it all?

The car journey was silent, except from the crackly radio and the wheels tumbling over the tarmac outside. Sensing the younger boys nervousness, Josh cautiously placed a hand on Tyler's thigh and began massaging his legs. It was the best he could do whilst driving a car. Blushing furiously, Tyler smiled to himself and placed his own small hand over Joshs and gripping it fondly.

**|-/**

They arrived at the shops just as it started to rain, pattering down on the car roof, and then their heads. Being the gentlemen he is, Josh put his jacket over Tyler's head, took his hand and they both ran towards the centres doors.

_(Authors Note- remember the video when they ran through the "dipcrap" rain together??? That's how they ran ;D)_

They headed straight to the furniture shop and both began browsing the different beds, desks, wardrobes, even curtains!

  
"I don't need a new bed, the one you've given me is brilliant," Tyler pointed out as he looked at the price of a gorgeous four-postered one.   
"You didn't use it much last nigh though did you?" Josh replied slyly.   
Tyler really needed to get this blushing problem dealt with.   
They browsed in silence for a while longer before Tyler shouted the older boy over to look at something "amazing" he'd found.   
Josh walked over, seeing him with wide doe eyes, gazing lovingly down at the duvet cover he clutched to his chest. It was black in colour, but tiny pink rosebuds had been stitched onto it.   
"It's perfect."

It wasn't the only thing they bought. After organising for a new desk and the floral duvet to be driven to their house, they walked back into the main shopping centre. Hand in hand, they walked into big branded shops that Tyler had only ever dreamt of, Apple, Forever 21, even a Thorntons Chocolate Shop.

It was still raining when they walked back into the car park. They didn't care, walking slowly in bubbles of happiness towards the car. Josh secretly smiled over at the boy next to him. There was still a bit of excess chocolate on his face, the hoodie he was wearing was dirty and much too big for him and he was falling asleep where he sat in the car but my god, Josh thought he looked absolutely perfect.


	19. Tacos

When Tyler woke he was lying on a couch, in front of a tv that was showing an episode of The X Files, Mulders voice coming out loud and clear from the speakers.

His head was on Josh's lap, and Josh was softly carding his fingers through his hair.

There was a smell of food in the air, not homemade, but food anyway. It smelled delicious, warm and fresh, clouding his mind. He turned his face away from TV and snuggled in further into the jumper Josh was wearing, sleep overtaking his mind again.

The next time he was awoken, Josh was peppering his face with kisses, tickling his cheeks and nose. Tyler giggled, squirming away from his grasp and tickling hands. He would've fallen off the couch if Josh hadn't caught him and, I won't bore you with the details of what happened next. (They kissed, obviously ;))

"Cmon baby boy, Taco Bell time," Josh said breathlessly.   
"Tacos?" Tyler questioned, slightly out of breath himself. "I've never had _tacos_ before..."  
"You've never had tacos?!" Josh seemed aghast, faking a faint and gasping theatrically. "Well I'll be honoured to be the first person you eat them with then," he added.

**|-/**

How had he never eaten tacos before? They were the most delicious things he had ever tasted! Even better when you washed them down with a RedBull and a snog from your boyfriend.

 _Boyfriend_. That was a new word. Were they dating? Were they a couple? A thing? He would ask Josh about it one day. But for now he would sleep, cocooned in his floral duvet. Josh may not of been in the same bed as him, but at least he was just a few steps away.


	20. Like A Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oml I just wrote smut forgive me father for I have sinned. 
> 
> It wasn't even that bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

Tyler had been staying with Josh for two months now. They still kissed and had seen each other naked plenty of times. It never went any farther than lazily kissing though and nothing was mentioned of the "boyfriend" topic.

But then Tyler woke up first one morning. He lay staring up at his ceiling for half an hour, debating what his next actions would be. He sat up, wobbling slightly after sudden rush of blood to his head, and padded across the carpeted hall into Joshs bedroom.

The boy was lying on his stomach, mouth open slightly and he was snoring softly, breath coming out slow and warm onto the pillows. The duvet was pulled up to his waist and _oh_ , he wasn't wearing a shirt. Tyler stood looking at the sleeping beauty for what seemed like years before creeping over to the bed, tentatively kneeling on the edge of it. Josh mumbled something in his sleep but didn't stir. The younger boy crawled closer to him on hands and knees. He sat criss-cross applesauce for a few minutes, holding his breath so not to disturb the sleepy angel.   
Then, with a final bout of courage, he crawled onto the older boys back, bracketing his hips with his thighs. Josh squirmed underneath him and Tyler let out a breathy chuckle.

  
"Ty-Tyler?" Josh asked, voice scratchy from sleep. "What are you doing angel?"

  
"Good morning to you too," Tyler giggled. Josh squirmed a bit more until he was lying on his back, with a happy Tyler sitting on his bare chest.

  
"Well are y-" the other boy started, before a finger was placed accusingly on his lips. Josh looked dubiously up at Tyler and, with a suspicious glint in his eyes, began to kiss his fingers. Tyler blushed and began to pull away before Josh did a crazy move and managed to flip himself on top of Tyler, furiously kissing Tyler's fingers, hand, arm. The younger boy squealed and wriggled under his grip, pushing at his bare chest, his face, arms, anything he could reach to get away from the tickles.

  
Everything was friendly and fine until Josh brought his knees up to Tylers chest, brushing against the fabric of Tyler's boxers. Time seemed to freeze. Tyler let out an ungodly moan and threw his head back against the pillows while Josh stared down at him in shock, mouth agape. When he opened his eyes again and saw Josh looking down at him, his cheeks burned in embarrassment and he threw an arm over his face, moving to get off the bed. Josh sensed the nervousness and placed a hand on Tyler's chest, restricting his movement. Slowly, Tyler peeled his arm away from his eyes and peered up at him, eyes full of anxiety and almost _want?_

Josh furrowed his eyebrows together and, as though to test something, brought his knee up and rubbed Tyler's crotch again. He could feel him getting hard already. Tyler let out a whine from the back of his throat, opening his mouth into a perfect "o". Josh brought his knee up to stay permanently between Tyler's thighs and lowered himself onto his elbows, so they were chest to chest. 

  
He lay his head down on the younger boys chest, feeling his heartbeat racing like a rabbit. He inhaled deeply and lifted his head to meet with the eyes of his... _boyfriend?_ The doe eyes looked at him in curiosity and, without wasting another second of this moment, he began to tug gently at the bottom of his shirt. Tyler got the message and hesitantly leaned forwards so Josh could carefully pull it off him. He chucked into a foreign corner of the room before turning his attention back to the younger chest. It was littered in small scars, little cuts and bruises. In Joshs eyes, it was gorgeous.

  
To show how he felt, Josh began to lightly pepper his face with kisses before working down his neck, towards his chest. He felt arms wrap around his bare back and hands twist themselves into his hair. Taking this as a sign of approval, Josh continued. At one point, while he was working on Tyler's neck, giving it small kisses and little nips, he heard a small whimper escape the mouth of the boy underneath him.   
Josh kissed the same spot again. Tyler let out another little noise.   
"Do you like that darling?" Josh smirked, adding a bit of tongue into the kiss.   
"Mmhm," was all Tyler managed to get out as a reply.   
Josh chuckled deeply, breath ghosting over Tyler's throat, making him shiver.

  
Josh continued giving kitten licks to the boys chest, occasionally pulling back up to kiss him heartily on the lips. By this time Tylers mouth was spilling profanities every second, hips rushing up jerkily to meet Joshes.

  
"Fuck Ty," he grunted. "That's-you're so...so hot."

  
Tyler just moaned in response.   
And then he froze, mouth open wide, eyes glazed over. His finger nails dug right into Joshs skull and he whined, high and long.

 _"Did that just happen?"_ Josh thought as Tyler crashed back onto the pillows, panting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry mum


	21. Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's official

Josh stared down at the panting boy under him in disbelief.   
Had he just...?  
Did they just...?  
Were they...?  
Thoughts raced around his head and, feeling dizzy, he lay his head down once again on the younger boys chest. He could hear Tyler's heart beating out of his chest, still racing. He felt hands stroke his hair again, carding through the sweaty locks. They both lay in silence together for a few minutes, with nothing but the steadying thrum of Tyler's heart to listen to. Josh was about to speak up when he felt the boys chest tremble and shake underneath him. He jerked up to see Tyler staring at him, tears leaking out of his watering eyes.   
"Tyler...?" Josh said, sitting up and pulling Tyler's trembling frame onto his lap. He felt the salty tears drip down his chest as Tyler buried his face in the crook of his neck. Josh wrapped his arms around his shaking body and began to rub soft circles onto his back, cooing sweet words of comfort into his ear.

  
"I lo-love y-you," Tyler choked out.  
The old boy was once again in disbelief. Tyler loved him?   
"Oh baby boy, don't cry. I love you too!" he said, wiping away Tyler's tears with the pad of his thumb.

  
"N-no you d-don't under-understand. I re-really love yo-you," Tyler wailed, moving to push himself off of Josh.   
"I do understand angel," Josh replied, holding the boy closer. "And I love you too. I always have and promise I always will."   
Tyler brought his face up to meet eyes with Josh, sniffling slightly.   
"You love me?" he asked uncertainty.

  
"That's what I said darling," Josh said, chuckling slightly.

  
And that's when Tyler smiled again, bringing a hand up to wipe away the excess tears.

  
"I love you," he laughed, "I love you I love you I love you!"   
Josh giggled at the excitement in the younger boys voice.

  
"Boyfriends?" Josh asked, whispering slightly and bumping noses with Tyler.   
The boy blushed, "Boyfri-mmh!" before being cut off as his lips met with Joshs, his _boyfriends_ lips.

And so they sat there, wrapped up in each other, in a joint bubble of joy and warmth, kissing.   
Two happy boys, two happy boys in _love_. 


	22. Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Return Of The Waffle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones for you Jayden ;)

They had since moved from the bedroom to the kitchen, and Tyler sat on the kitchen bench, swinging his legs happily as Josh made them waffles again.

  
"Can we add in colour again?"

  
" _We_?" Josh laughed. "You aren't doing much!"

  
Tyler pouted, but Josh just kissed his frown away and brought out the food dye.

  
"Pink?" Tyler asked, narrowing his eyes at the small bottle Josh had brought out. "Why not blue again? Or green?"

  
"I dunno, I've just got a good feeling with this colour." he replied, pouring it in to the mixture.

  
Tyler sat biting his bottom lip for a while before saying, "We should dye your hair pink one day."

"You think? Pink hair?"

  
"It'd suit you."

**|-/**

"So," Tyler spoke through a mouthful of pink waffles, "we're a couple now?"

  
"I would like to think so," Josh replied, munching his way through his own stack of waffles.

  
"So...do we go out on dates? To restaurants or to the cinema?"  
"If that's what you want, then I'm willing to do it with you, yes," Josh said, looking up and catching Tyler's stare.

  
"Well I've had a few ideas..." Tyler said, looking down at his plate shyly.

  
"What do you want to do then?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome


	23. Skate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ICE SKATING. NOSEBLEEDS. BUT EVERYTHINGS OKAY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't kissed him yet (I'm sorry I knowww) 
> 
> I'm sorta terrified he's going to push me away :'(

Josh couldn't skate. He could skate _board_ but he couldn't ice skate. Tyler couldn't skate either, he couldn't even skateboard. This left Josh perplexed as why he would want to go skating as a first date.   
"It'll be fun," Tyler told him. "You'll love it," he said.   
Josh highly doubted this.

**|-/**

As soon as he pulled into the indoor rinks parking lot, Tyler immediately ripped his seatbelt off and had bounded out the car door shouting for Josh to hurry up.

They held hands on the way up to the building, Josh only letting go to hold the door open for the excited boy.   
“What a gentleman,” he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at Joshs dorkishness. He loved it really.

Josh payed for entrance and skates for them both and Tyler conveniently forgot what size of shoe he is and goes with an eleven.   
By some miracle, eleven fitted perfectly.   
“That was close,” he sighed.  
Josh laughed again, tying up his own skates and pushing himself shakily, cautiously to his wobbling feet.  
Tyler giggled at his worried expression and, with a smirk on his face, shot up from where he was sitting. He would've fallen straight to the ground if it wasn't for Joshs grip on his waist, catching him at the last minute and pulling him flush against his chest.   
"You didn't have to do that,” he whispered, blushing again at the feeling of Joshs chest against his back.   
"Of course I didn't," Josh grinned. "Now c'mon, lets get you onto the ice."

Tyler huffed and began to waddle his way over to the edge of the rink and, after flinging the door open dramatically, made his way onto the ice.   
"You idiot," Josh mumbles, running towards his boyfriend as he watches him squeak in surprise as he falls straight away.   
Wobbling slightly himself, he made his way over to where Tyler sat sulking on the cold floor and pulled him up with a heave. He pulled Tyler close to his chest again, murmuring into his hair.   
"Just stay close to me, okay? Don't want you to hurt yourself gorgeous."  
Tyler laughed breathily, slipping again and grabbing onto Joshs frame for support. Josh sighed, a small smile on his face, before placing a hand on the small of Tyler's back and another on his hip.

The younger boy kept a iron-like grip on his hand, shuffling with him out further into the middle of the rink. The rest of the rink was empty and so they manage to slowly skate around together, fingers laced with each others.   
Tyler began to gain more confidence the more he went, and he began to get faster, dragging Josh around with him.   
"Hey, slow down a bit I can't keep up," Josh said, voice laced with concern.   
Not seconds after he said it, Tyler tripped and went face first into the ice, fingers still gripping onto Josh, causing him to tumble backwards and smack his head off the hard floor. Josh lay there for a few seconds, groaning in pain as he felt the ache in his head. It was like he had cracked his skull open. He heard someone moaning in pain beside him and it takes him a few moments to register the fact that it's _Tyler_ and _oh god is he okay?_  
Sitting up quickly, making his head spin as he saw Tyler rolling around on the ice, clutching his face and whining slightly. Josh crawled over to him, the ice beginning to soak through his clothes. He leaned over him and,pulling his head onto his lap, he slowly prised Tyler's shaking  fingers away from his face. There's a small trickle of blood coming from Tyler's nose and a bruise is forming on his chin. With delicate fingers, he poked his chin and Tyler whimpered in discomfort, looking up at him with big eyes.   
"Mmph it _hurts_ Joshie," he whispered.   
"You idiot," Josh groaned, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Tyler's cold lips. He can feel an incoming headache in the back of his head and he _really_ wants to get off this rink but it's their _first_ _date_. Tyler has to choose what happens next.

"What'd you wanna do?" Josh mumbles.

"I want to stay. I'll be fine Jish," he replies, sliding of Joshs lap to pull himself up to his feet. Josh sighs, he's cold and sore but how could he say no to this adorable boy?

They help each other up, gripping onto whatever they can reach to get them back on their feet, sometimes falling over again. Tyler's face is pink with the cold and Josh's head feels like it's dying but they're laughing, kissing away the pain and biting cold, sliding together across the ice, giggling at their own idiocy.

They skate together for another hour, gaining courage before they can both skate freely, Josh even managing to do a fancy spin and Tyler going backwards for a bit before he falls gracelessly on his ass.   
"Lets go, don't want you hurting that cute butt anymore," Josh chuckled.   
Tyler blushed, muttering a small "s'not cute," while they skated over to the exit.

  **|-/**

And later on, when they were curled up together on Josh's couch, watching some movie about skeletons taking over Christmas, ice still melting out of Josh's hair, Tyler clutching a mug of hot chocolate, they both came to the agreement that it was the best date yet. And Josh realised exactly why Tyler wanted to go ice skating.


	24. Sniffle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyjo gets sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone for so long...I know it's not an excuse but I've had a lot of personal stuff going on lately. Sorry :'(

It started off with a sniffle, a slight itch at the back of his throat. Tyler coughed and the itch was gone. He shrugged and continued getting ready for bed.

It all began the next morning. He blinked open his sleep-encrusted eyes and stretched. That was when the pain hit him. His throat felt like it was on _fire_. His arms stung and any slight movement felt like he was being whipped. He instantly regretted opening his eyes. Everything was bright, so bright and his head felt like it was going to explode.   
The poor boy faded in and out of consciousness for an unidentifiable amount of time until Josh came into his room.   
Tyler felt the older boy kneel down next his bed and ruffle his hair.   
"You've had quite a sleep haven't you sunshine?"  
Tyler groaned and turned away from Joshs touch.   
"Baby?" Josh said, running fingers through Tyler's hair.   
"It's _hurts_ , too _bright_ " Tyler whimpered, wriggling further under the covers, away from the light.   
Josh gasped audibly and stood up to close the curtains.   
He threw his shirt off until he was just in his boxers and crawled under the covers, pulling the other boy to his chest.   
Tyler gratefully accepted it and buried his head in the crook of Joshs neck, still whining quietly. Josh softly ran his fingers through Tylers hair, kissing his forehead.   
"You're burning up gorgeous," he stated, concern laced in his voice.   
"M'not," Tyler croaked. "I'm freezin' Joshie."   
Josh sighed and pulled the boy closer to his chest.

**|-/**

Tyler woke up in the dark room a few hours later. His headache had disappeared slightly but his limbs still ached and he felt freezing. Josh had gone and the cold mattress proved that he hadn't been there for a while. Tyler grumbled to himself before slowly climbing out of bed, wincing slightly as he finally stood up, his head spinning.   
He wandered aimlessly to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He had fallen asleep in one of Joshs jumper last night and the yellow fabric looked crumpled and stank. His face was fifty shades of red and his hair was fluffed up. He frowned at himself before turning and stomping downstairs. Any trace of anger was wiped off his face as he walked into the kitchen. Josh was leaning on the bench, completely in awe of the tv in front of him. It was another movie about aliens. Mouth slightly open, he was blissfully unaware of the slowly burning eggs behind him on the stove.   
Tyler coughed slightly, surprising the older boy. They stared at each other for a while, before Joshs nose twitched and he turned to the burning breakfast. He blushed furiously and looked down at the floor, mumbling that he had tried to make him heart shaped eggs.   
Tyler just giggled and wrapped him up in a hug.

"I think they're egg-cellent," Josh laughed through a mouthful of burnt eggs.   
Tyler shook his head, laughing. "Dude, that's so bad!"  
"I'm egg-tremely disappointed in your lack of humour," Josh tutted.   
"Fuck off," Tyler growled, still smiling.   
"Don't you mean cluck off?" Josh replied smoothly.   
At this stupid joke, Tyler collapsed into giggles, which soon turned into a coughing fit. Josh paled immediately, rushing round to run circles into Tyler's back, desperately trying to help him.   
"Hey hey hey, cmon baby boy, breathe for me," Josh said, voice rising in panic. Tyler heaved and choked, before placing a hand over his mouth and pushing Josh out the way, sprinting into the bathroom. Josh found him throwing up the contents over his stomach into the toilet, wrenching and gasping as he was hunched over the toilet. Josh wrinkled his nose, he had never been fond of vomit, just a look at it made him feel a bit faint. But this was _Tyler_. He always came first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we still havent kissed

**Author's Note:**

> ooh drama
> 
> sorry this is so short, these chapters probably will be pretty short, feedback appreciated xoxo


End file.
